What happens when Kento gets sick!
by Kohaku and Oukan
Summary: not really good at suumaries...please no flaming!
1. Default Chapter

well this is the first ronin warriors story that we would be posting on our account on FFN. this is so cool!  
  
Malik: is it just me or do they just talk to much  
  
Bakura: no it's not just you   
  
we heard that!?!   
  
-don't ask Neochan and I thought up this and it's pretty crazy-

* * *

-one summer morning though noone knows how Sage got a cold-  
  
Sage:cough cough cough Why me?  
  
Cye: -walks in- here's your soup sage.  
  
Sage: alright give it here!?!  
  
-Sage starts eating and suddenly finds Mia's pink bikini underwear on his spoon...-don't ask what we were thinking- -  
  
Sage:...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!! -runs out of the bathroom and starts puking...on the bathroom floor-   
  
-Cye goes looking for Sage, but hears Ryo laughing-  
  
Cye: what's so funny?  
  
Ryo: did you see the look on his face -talking through fits of laughter-  
  
Cye: huh? You put Mia's pink bikini underwear in sage's soup   
  
Ryo: who me?   
  
Cye: your the one I'm talking to   
  
Ryo: oops...did I do that  
  
Rowen: what?  
  
-the next day, Sage wakes up and puts Ryo in a tree wrapped up in green duck tape-  
  
Cye: -laughing- ha ha ha ha ha ha. hey where's Kento?  
  
Rowen: don't know...probally still asleep   
  
-cye goes to see what's wrong with Kento-  
  
Cye: Kento are you awake? -no sound came from the bedroom- kento, Kento....-opens the door and sees a sleeping kento curled up in a ball and with a blanket over his head...he pulls the blanket off of kento's head- he's asleep still -kento's face was flushed- are you okay? -no peep...gently feels kento's forehead- yikes...your running a temperature -goes to look for a thermometer- Sage do you know where the thermometer is?  
  
Sage: I don't know. ask Rowen or Ryo...oh wait I forgot that Ryo's still hanging fron the tree upside down  
  
Cye: well can you help me look for it then  
  
Sage: why?  
  
Cye: because Kento fells warm  
  
Sage: oh...  
  
-both look for the thermometer-  
  
Sage: found it  
  
Cye: great thanks Sage  
  
Sage: I'll come with  
  
-they both went to take kento's temperature-  
  
Sage: whoa....he's got a temperature of 103.2 degrees  
  
Cye:-faints-

* * *

Ryo: will someone get me down from here!?!  
  
Bakura: we'll think about it  
  
Marik:-snickers- yeah we'll think about it  
  
okay enough torturing Ryo 


	2. chapter two

well here's chapter two! we know that the last chapter was short we'll try to make 'em longer.  
  
Bakura: quit yapping and start typing...sheesh women  
  
i can say the same thing for men   
  
Ryou:Oo  
  
Chapter Two  
  
-Cye woke up from his fainting spell...meanwhile Ryo was still yelling from outside yeah he's still hanging from the tree Rowen was telling him to shut-up-  
  
Cye:wwwhat  
  
Sage: that's what it says   
  
Cye: are you sure? i'll take his temperature this time  
  
Sage: alright, if you say so  
  
Cye: your right sage his temperature is a 103.2 degrees  
  
Sage: told you  
  
Cye: Sage get a wet cloth and some asprin  
  
Sage:alright if you say so  
  
-meanwhile downstairs Ryo had finally gotten free from his cacoon-  
  
Ryo:I'm free!!! -does some sort of happy dance don't ask-  
  
Rowen: did you sprout wings?  
  
Ryo:shut-up  
  
-rowen just stres at Ryo confused-  
  
Sage: will he be alright?  
  
Cye: yes!  
  
Sage: okay...I'll be downstairs watching Rowen and Ryo yelling at each other  
  
Cye: you do that  
  
-downstairs-  
  
Rowen: do you know how long they have been up there?  
  
Ryo: no...and frankly I don't care  
  
Rowen: sheesh I was just asking  
  
Ryo: well for your information einstien...forget it  
  
Sage: what's with all the bickering about?  
  
-Cye yells from upstairs-  
  
Cye: WHO THREW UP IN THE BATHROOM!?!  
  
All three: WHAT!?!  
  
Cye: WHO MISSED THE TOLIET AND FORGOT TO CLEAN IT UP!?!  
  
Sage: oops...  
  
Cye: SAGE WERE YOU THE LAST ONE TO USE THE BATHROOM?  
  
Sage: WELL YEAH!  
  
Cye: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU AIM FOR THE TOLIET?  
  
Sage:BECAUSE SOMEONE PUT MIA'S BIKINI UNDERWEAR IN MY SOUP  
  
Cye: THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN RYO!  
  
Sage: RYO I'M GONNA KILL YOU  
  
-sage was chasing after Ryo calling him names and ryo was calling him names right back-   
  
Sage: why did you out it in my soup then?  
  
Ryo: because it was supppose to be a joke  
  
Sage:well it wasn't really funny at all Ryo  
  
-rowen was just sitting there in the living room laughing at them running around the table-  
  
both: what are you laughing at Rowen?  
  
Rowen: bothlaugh oflaughyoulaughrunnninglaugharoundlaugh thelaugh tablelaughinsultinglaugheachlaughother  
  
Both: well it's not funny  
  
-Cye and kento look at each other trying to fiqure out what was going on downstairs-  
  
Kento: why don't you go see what's going on downstairs and i'll go back to sleep -in a very weak voice-  
  
Cye: what's going on down here?  
  
All three: NOTHING CYE!  
  
well that's the end of that chapter  
  
Bakura: i'm clueless what's going on  
  
Ryou: i think it's best if we don't even ask  
  
Kento: good point...because i'm clueless in this whole thing  
  
If anyone is woundering why it's like this is because me and neoangelofthenight were really hyper off of soda. 


	3. chapter three

* * *

-meanwhile Ryo, Rowen and Sage were throwing insults at each other-  
  
Cye: okay if they don't knock it off I swear I will tie them all down to their beds and...I don't know there starting to drive me nuts!  
  
-kento had gone back to sleep...ryo, rowen and sage were coming up the stairs still insulting each other-  
  
Ryo: slimball   
  
Rowen: peebrain   
  
Sage: oh you fruithead batty  
  
Kento: what's going on out in the hallway?  
  
Cye: there insulting each other  
  
Kento: why?  
  
Cye:have no clue  
  
Ryo: popper scooper   
  
Sage: bubble butt  
  
Rowen: okay then noddlebrain  
  
-cye comes out from Kento's room-  
  
Cye: SHUT UP!?!  
  
All: huh?  
  
Kento: headache...ow...headache  
  
Sage: headache butt (don't even ask why they are insulting each other because we haven't the faintest idea myself)  
  
Kento:....-gets up and kicks sage-   
  
Ryo: Huh  
  
Rowen: where'd that idea come from?  
  
Cye: -screaming- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...KENTO GET BACK INTO BED  
  
Kento: okay, okay just don't scream in my ear  
  
Cye: NOW KENTO!?!  
  
Kento: stop yelling  
  
Cye: sorry   
  
Ryo: sage you tv intena  
  
Sage: gee thanks  
  
-kento goes back to bed-  
  
Kento why do i have to?  
  
Cye: because your still sick. Sage can you go and get me the thermometer?  
  
Sage: where the heck am i suppose to know where it's at?  
  
Cye: forget it i will get it myself  
  
-Cye comes back with the thermometer-  
  
Cye: here Kento put this in your mouth under your tongue.  
  
Kento: why?  
  
Cye: just do it -is really frustrated at the moment-

* * *

sorry for it being so short 


	4. chapter four

we're so sorry guys for making you wait this long...-sighs- well here's chapter four!  
  
Rowen: u talk way to much  
  
shut up rowen

* * *

**Chapter four**   
  
-well we all know that Kento is sick and Cye is bieng a mother hen-  
  
(the next morning Sage went to take a shower, but Cye had also told him to clean up the mess he made in the bathroom -aren't we mean to them-)  
  
Sage: why me!?! (starts to sing in the shower) Bye bye bye it ain't no lie bye bye bye   
  
Kento: who's singin in the shower?  
  
Ryo: Sage is.  
  
Kento: he sings worse than Cye does...Ryo do you know where the ear plugs are?  
  
Ryo: nope haven't got a clue...um...Rowen what are you eating?  
  
Rowen: Pixie stixs...want some!  
  
Both: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!  
  
(after about an hour Sage finally comes out of the domain of the bathroom)  
  
Sage: what's going on?  
  
Ryo: do you know that you sing worse than Cye  
  
Sage: do not  
  
Kento: which cat died this time?  
  
Ryo: well I think one of us is gonna have to chase Rowen  
  
Sage: why?  
  
Both: he ate more pixie stixs  
  
Sage: and why can't Cye chase after Rowen?  
  
Kento: because Cye went to go look for something and Ryo here is suppose to make sure I stay in bed  
  
Ryo: the question is why am i the one who has to make sure you stay in bed...all i have to do is tie you down to the bed and that would solve my problem  
  
Kento: if you do i'll kill you when i get better  
  
Cye: i'm back...okay i have a question did Rowen by any chance have any sugar?  
  
All: yes!?!   
  
Sage: what were you looking for anyway Cye?  
  
Cye: some soup  
  
Ryo: did you look in the cupboard?  
  
Cye: yes what do you think i was stupid enough not to!?!  
  
Sage: YES!?!  
  
Ryo: what about the thermometer   
  
Cye: oh yeah i forgot about that  
  
(all three fall down)   
  
Cye: are you alright?  
  
Ryo: we're fine   
  
Sage: Ryo would you like to help me chase rowen down?  
  
Ryo: what ever  
  
(the next day Kento had gotten out of bed and had completely fainted. Kento had a temperature of 107.3- okay don't even know why his temperature is that high...you might have to ask neo angel of the night why his temperature is that high- Kento was at the hospital. mean while back at the house Sage and Ryo are still chaseing after a hyper Rowen)  
  
Ryo: okay we're not getting any where like this...by the way Sage do you know where Mia had gone to for the summer?  
  
Sage: haven't got a clue...and who knew Rowen had so much energy doesn't he ever get tired?  
  
Ryo: obviously not becuase he still thinks that we are chaseing him

* * *

Okay Kento's in the hospital what will happen to Kento when Ryo and Rowen come to visit?   
  
Kento: no keep him away he's gonna... (ties Kento up and stuff him into a closet and makes him watch Barney)  
  
we're so evil to them!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! well keep a look out for the next chapter. 


	5. chapter five

well hello everyone! welcome back to our story...sorry about not getting this story finished hopefully my friend neo has the christmas story like this one. We have been wanting to post that one up to but it hasn't been located yet as soon as we find it we will post it.  
  
Sage: shut-up already and get on with the blasted story already   
You know if he doesn't shut up soon i'm go stick him into a room and make him look at barney all damn day.

* * *

Chapter Five  
(well we all know that Kento is in the hospital what's going to happen to him today? let's see and find out shall we!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
(kento is in the emergency room with an IV in his arm. The doctors had gotten a hold of Mia at her summer vacation home -who knows where heck I don't even know where that is...just kidding it's some place on an island don't ask-)  
  
Doctor: He has pneumonia -don't even know if he can even get that? oh well-  
  
(in the waiting room)  
  
Cye: I wonder how Kento's doing?  
  
(The doctor comes out and tells Cye that Kento has pneumonia...while the doctor was saying all this Cye had fainted. -oh if your wondering where Ryo and Sage are at this moment they are on their way to the hospital- The doctors had managed to wake up Cye)  
  
Doctor: you may go in and see him...but just be careful of the machinery  
  
Cye: thanks.

* * *

Cye: Kento how are you feeling?  
  
Kento: (whispering) where am I?  
  
Cye: in the hospital   
  
Kento: (whispering) why do I have this on?  
  
Cye: because you have pneumonia   
  
(meanwhile Mia comes bursting in through the doors)  
  
Mia: WHAT HAPPENED!?!  
  
Cye: he has a bad case of pneumonia   
  
Mia: How bad exactally?  
  
Cye: Bad enough where he needs an oxygen mask  
  
(Ryo and Sage had finally arrived at the hospital...Mia and Cye had left Kento's room to look for the cafertiria)  
  
Ryo: well we found his room  
  
Sage: yeah after you about got us lost three times trying to find Kento's room  
  
Ryo: Hey Kento! How are you doing?  
  
Sage: um...Ryo I think he's asleep  
  
Ryo: Naw really you think I'm that stupid (trips over the cord to the oxygen machine)  
  
(Kento was having a hard time breathing)  
  
Sage: Ryo you idiot (puts back on the oxygen mask)  
  
Ryo: well sorry I didn't see the cord alright  
  
Sage: right and I'm suppose to believe that?  
  
Ryo: well I didn't mean to do it on purpose  
  
(Mia and Cye come back into the room and hear Ryo and Sage argueing again)  
  
Mia:WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?!  
  
Cye: Mia you don't need to yell we're in a hospital  
  
Mia: I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF WE ARE IN A CHRUCH...LIKE IT MAKES A DIFFERENCE TO ME!?!  
  
(the doctor comes in and tells mia that she has to keep her voice down or she can either leave it was her choice)  
  
Sage: maybe we should all leave and let Kento rest.  
  
All: good idea

* * *

(the next day Rowen went out for a walk )  
  
Rowen: I'll see you all later (still seems a little bit hyper)  
  
(Rowen had walked all the way to the hospital and to Kento's room -oh boy a hyper rowen in the hospital- )  
  
Rowen: Hey Kento wake up   
  
Kento: (whispering) Rowen what's the deal and don't tell me you had pixie stixs again?  
  
Rowen: yep a whole box of them  
  
Kento: aw man...(hits the nurses button)  
  
Nurse: yes, sir?  
  
Kento: can you tell him to leave  
  
Nurse: sure thing sir

* * *

Sage: um...was that just Rowen?  
  
Ryo: I think so

* * *

Kento: hey guys  
  
Sage: how are you feeling?  
  
Kento: terrible...I just had a visit from rowen  
  
Ryo: Ahh...so what do you want us to do?  
  
Kento: keep him away until I get better  
  
both: sure thing buddy

* * *

oh boy what will happen next?  
  
Chibi jamson: wead and weview pwease  
  
aiden muse: what he said...aww aren't you cute(picks up chibi Jamson)  
  
-sweatdrop- okay i'll get chapter six up very soon as possible oh and there is two sequals to this we have one of them the other is still kinda lost someplace. whoops sorry guys I Have finally located the other story...yay now i can post it 


End file.
